


Pretty Little Secret

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You are a handmaiden in Asgard who always had a crush on Loki. You've been taking care of King Odin since Loki died and Thor disappeared. One day you walk in to the King's chambers to see Odin turning into Loki. What will happen when he discovers you?





	Pretty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Loki so I hope this is okay :)

The courtyard was crowded with Asgardians as usual during theatre nights. King Odin was perched on cushions in front of the stage, surrounded by beautiful Lords and Ladies. The play was just starting as the King waved you over. You hurried over to him, a shy yet warm smile grazing your lips as you filled up his glass with wine and briefly met his eyes. For a moment, there was a familiar spark of mischief there but it quickly faded just like it always did. Perhaps it was your own secret longing that made you imagine things? It must be so. Loki had been dead for months now but your heart still ached for him. Like it had for many years now, ever since you started working for the King and his family. It had been a fool’s love, you knew that. Just the idea of a prince falling in love with a simple servant was foolish. But that fact didn’t stop you from feeling the way you did. Countless nights had you wept yourself to sleep, thinking the numbing pain would never subside as you drowned in your grief and sorrow shredded your inside. But eventually, like all things, the pain faded away and you slowly learned to live with the sadness. 

\- - - - - 

Later that evening, you stood outside King Odin’s chamber, carrying a tray with a glass of his usual ale. Personally, you thought the King was drinking far too much, but it wasn’t in your place to say. Besides, the King had been through a lot lately and were left alone to cope with his feelings. So you couldn’t really blame him from wanting to numb the pain, even if alcohol wasn’t the best way of doing it.

“King Odin?” you called out and knocked on the door. There was no answer from inside the chamber. You knocked again to make sure no one was there before you opened the door and walked inside. The room was painted blue with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. The scene was that of ancient Asgardians, cruising down the streets of Asgard. The colours were like nothing else, vibrant and strong. The room contained a large, king size bed, neatly made, a leather armchair, a bureau with a mirror and a small table. Large, blue drapery curtains covered the windows, causing the candle lights standing on the bureau to illuminate the room in a soft, murky light. 

You walked up to the small table and placed the glass of ale there before turning around. Your eyes then fell upon Odin who came through the bathroom door with a smile on his lips. He didn’t seem to notice you were there and you were about to acknowledge your presence, when suddenly his whole body flickered and he transformed before your very eyes; turning into the God of Mischief himself. Gasping, you stared at him as you dropped the tray and it fell to the floor with a loud bang.

Loki’s eyes immediately shifted to you, standing across the room with wide eyes and your hand over your mouth. The expression on his face turned from surprised to a wicked grin and you fled to the door in sheer panic, not knowing what else to do. Instantly, he appeared in front of you, blocking the way and you bumped into his chest. A sharp yelp escaped your lips and you looked up at him with frightened eyes, body flushed with heat from his leather covered body so close to yours. You couldn’t believe it was him! He…he was alive?! A mix of fear, lust and anger boiled inside of you. He must have been pretending to be Odin this whole time! Ever since the news of Loki’s death reached Asgard.

“My dear Y/N. You weren’t supposed to see this,” he purred menacingly with his smooth, british accent, his gaze trailing your curves draped in a white maidens dress and a green bustier. How delightful you were, trembling with fear and…was it?…Loki grinned, feeling the pulsing heat radiate off of your body. He always knew Odin’s little maid had been lusting after him and Loki would be lying if he said he hadn’t been feeling strong urges for you this past months; having your voluptuous body so close to him everry day and your enchanting scent tickling his senses.

“I…I’m sorry, my Lord. I-I won’t tell anyone. I promise, Sire,” you stuttered in a whisper, feeling your cheeks burn fiercely as you dared to meet his sparkling, blue eyes. Or were they green? You could never tell, it was as if they shifted in color to match the clothes on his body. Like now, they seemed to shine with an emerald glow to complement the green in his leather outfit. 

Feeling unable to breath, you backed up a bit only to bump into something behind you. Gasping, you looked back and met those eyes again. Your eyes widened and you swiftly turned your gaze forward again only to see Loki flicker and disappear in front of you. He chuckled darkly in your ear and ran a finger down your bare arm, causing a shiver to roll down your spine and you took a shaky breath as the shiver reached between your legs. 

“How do I know that I can trust you, miss Y/N?” His warm breath stroke your ear, sending another shiver through your body. 

“I…” you began but abruptly stopped when suddenly Odin crossed your mind. “Where is King Odin?” you asked bluntly, feeling your stomach twist with worry.

“Don’t worry, my dear. He’s safe,” Loki murmured while brushing your hair back behind your neck with delicate fingers. “That’s all you need to know.” His breath was on the slope of your neck now, his lips ghosting your skin, sending trembles through your flesh. 

_Oh God, what was he doing to you?_

Closing your eyes, you swallowed thickly, pushing away all those wicked images that appeared in your head.

“And how do I know that I can trust _you_?” you blurted out, not knowing where you got the courage from. 

Loki chuckled lowly, his hands moving down to cup your hips, fingers digging into your soft flesh tight enough to make you achingly wet. 

“Question is, do you want to believe you can trust me, Y/N?” His body pressed closer to your backside and you gasped when you clearly felt a hardness poke against one of your buttcheeks. 

“Y-Yes,” you breathed shakily as arousal pulsed between your legs and soaked down your panties. “O-Of course I do, Sire.” 

“Mmm…good girl,” he murmured throatily, his hands roaming down your thighs through the layers of your dress. “You’re beautiful, Y/N. So gorgeous.” 

“P-Please, Sire…,” you panted, feeling a twirl of emotions rush through you. Lust was pumping through your veins, but at the same time it felt so wrong, everything was moving so fast you couldn’t think straight. “I…I can't…” 

“Yes you can. I know you want me, _kitten._ I can see it in your eyes. Hear it in your voice. Feel it in your quivering body.” 

Loki rolled his hips against your butt and your breath hitched. Heated tingles surged through your body and you felt dizzy with desire from his words, knowing all too well how true they were. 

“Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop,” he rasped in your ear while his fingers had already started on working to undo the lacing on your bustier. Licking your lips, you felt yourself melt under his touch. How could you say no when you’ve wanted this for so long? 

“P-Please, Sire. Don’t stop,” you begged softly under your breath, giving in to your desire. Loki groaned and swiftly turned you around. A jolt of heat rushed down your belly when you met his dilated eyes, rimmed with lust. The next thing you knew, he had slammed his lips to yours and nearly knocked all wind from your lungs. You hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of your lips and delved inside your mouth. Your arms reached up and tangled around his neck, fingers playing with the tresses of his hair as you breathed in sharply, and returned the kiss with equal passion. His arms encircled your waist drawing you in, his lips hungry for yours. His fingers gently ran up and down your spine, coaxing shivers out of you and you moaned sweetly against his lips. Just as you felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop you, making your heart sing with pure joy, Loki drew away. You whimpered, instantly missing the lovely heat curling within you, your face flushed as you met his stunning, piercing eyes. 

A smirk was playing in the corner of his mouth as Loki held your gaze while he continued to untie the laces on your bustier and took it off of you. He then slowly peeled off the dress from your body and you stepped out of it as if fell to the floor. Blushing, you tried to shield your naked breasts from the intensity of his gaze, but Loki seized your wrists with a smirk.

“Let me see you.” 

Nervously, you chewed on your bottom lip as you hesitated for a brief moment before letting your arms fall to your side. Loki’s emerald orbs were fixed on the soft mounds of your breasts, feeling his swollen cock twitch at the sight of your rigid nipples. 

“You’re absolutely stunning, my dear.” 

His breathing was rough as he let his fingers ran across your hard buds, smirking with delight as they stiffened further under his touch. He leaned down and took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh. You moaned at the pleasure flooding your body and arched into his touch, whimpering when he pulled away.

Swiftly, Loki turned you around again, facing the wall, and you gasped, as much from the surprise as from the incredible sensations when both your nipples was caught firmly in his hands, then squeezed. Your skin prickled at the sound of his soft growl in your ear with each of his staggering breaths. He kneaded your nipples between his fingers, then pulled, then rolled. You began to moan helplessly, grinding your butt against his erection, needing more. 

“I want you to cum,” his raspy voice whispered in your ear, his cock throbbing when you rubbed against him. His words made you shiver with want and you bit down on your lip, stifling a small moan. 

God, you needed to cum so badly, the ache between your legs causing your entire body to tremble with desire. 

Loki started stroking his thumbs across your nipples, gently flicking them back and forth. A needy moan eluded your lips and your breathing quickened as his thumbs flicked your nipples faster. Finally, he gripped the nipples hard and you cried out, nearly melting in release when your orgasm seared through you. The place between your legs was warm, growing moist and strings of tiny moans trembled on your breath. 

“Shhh…that’s it. Such a good girl,“ he soothed softly and smirked, feeling your body quiver against his. Slowly, he let his fingertips trail down the curve of your back down to the smooth skin on your ass and gave you a playful, little slap, making you gasp. Loki chuckled and knelt down behind you, slowly slipping your panties down your legs and you stepped out of them on wobbling legs. He then removed each of your flat shoes and tossed them to the side. His attention turned to your glistening pussy and he grinned widely while kneading your buttcheeks apart. He groaned at the sight of your juices dripping from your slit, licking his lips before burying his face into your slick heat and started eating you out like a starved animal. You nearly squealed when he began thrusting his tongue into your warm core, licking and greedily sucking your burning heat.

“Oh… Oh, Sire…,” you sighed, the words helplessly tumbling from your open mouth before you could spend another thought on them. Your noises grew louder, your sighs turned into long, high-pitched moans. His nose and tongue brushed your smaller hole quite a few times and you couldn’t hold back a shuddering whimper. 

“Fuckkk,” you muttered between fast breaths, your face covered in tender redness.

Loki chuckled against your soaked pussy, giving it a few last licks and bites before he rose to his feet and leaned over your body to whisper in your ear; “Do you wanna come, kitten?”

“Y-Yes, please, Sire,” you whimpered with desperate need and he slipped two fingers inside your hot core. He started moving them slowly, teasing you closely to orgasm but never allowing you to come. When he slipped three fingers inside you, you quite literally lost it. You were wriggling and moaning fiercely, your breathing becoming erratic.

“I need to hear you beg for it, kitten.” His words were low and husk, nearly sending you over the edge. 

“Please!” you breathed out, your voice shaking. “I’m begging you…” Those last words were a silent but lustful murmur. You were squeezing his fingers, trying to back up against him. “Please make me cum, Sire.”

“You beg so good for me, kitten,” he murmured with a smile against your ear as he started pumping inside you, loving the way your wet warmth felt around his fingers. Loki’s erection was painfully throbbing now, aching to feel you around him. It wasn’t long until he felt you tightening around his fingers and he quickened the pace, eager to feel you soaking down his hand.

“Cum for me now,” he groaned and stroke your inner walls faster. His low, growled words sent a wave of electricity through you and the overheated pleasure reached its ultimatum, your mouth full of moans. You wetted his fingers with a scream of rapture, making sure to use the incredible friction to ride out your climax. His quickening pace made you pant and gasp in pleasure, the aftershocks soon turning into oversensitivity. You could still feel him touching you. He was being unrelenting. Soft but steady slurping noises were filling the room, joined by your own high pitched groans until he finally pulled his fingers out of you. 

Panting, you braced yourself against the wall with closed eyes, trying to catch your breath. You heard the unmistakable sound of pants being undone and glanced back, your eyes widening when you caught sight of him slowly stroking his long, thick cock. Loki moved closer to you, rubbing the head of his cock on your swollen pussy lips. 

“You like that? You want more?” he crooned in your ear. 

“Oh God yes, Sire!” You rolled your hips desperately against him but that only earned you another slap on your ass in return.

“Ahh! Fuckkk! Oh God, please please please, Sire!” 

“I wanna hear you say it,” Loki growled, brushing his cock along your sopping cunt. 

“Please, Sire! I want your cock inside me! I want you to fuck me hard and deep!” Your cheeks were burning red with embarrassment but you were too lost in your desire to care. 

“Good girl,” Loki hummed, pushed your legs apart and slammed his hard member into your slickness. You screamed in pure pleasure and arched your back at his forceful entrance. He forced himself into your wet heat, over and over as you let out sigh after sigh, moan after moan.

“Why so wet, little kitten?” he asked breathy as he thrusted into you, “like it a bit rough, do you? Or the idea of being fucked by a God?” 

His last sentence made you shiver incredibly hard. You were shuddering against him, breathing hard, nearly panting. 

“Maybe both.” Your silent voice broke into a cracked lustful noise when he quickened his pace.

“Naughty girl,” he murmured and bit down on your shoulder as he quickened his pace and fucked you harder against the wall. “I might need to punish you someday…” 

Loki’s growled words went straight to your crotch, fueling your desire to a point you never thought possible. You didn’t know what nerve had brought you into this situation anymore but you could only concentrate on Loki filling you up completely right now.

“I want you to come for me, kitten,” he whispered in your ear as his hand found its way between your legs and rubbed pressured circles on your clit. 

You weren’t exactly sure how he’d done it but it was almost as if Loki had pressed a certain button that made you come then and there, wetting his fingers intensely. 

“That’s it. Cum on my cock,” he gruffed and moved his fingers faster on your clit. 

You moaned desperately and pressed your lower body against his awaiting hand. Your orgasm rushed through you, making you twitch quite a few times. You could still feel his hard erection inside of your wet heat. He was pounding you with a force that made you have aftershocks you’d never dreamed of before. 

“L-Loki…,” you whispered, his name dropping off your lips like honey, your mouth brushing the wall in front of you.

Loki growled and slapped your ass, making you gasp loudly. 

“That will be Sire to you,” he grunted, took a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back, making you cry out in pain and pleasure. His other hand gripped your hips tightly as he pounded you harder and another orgasm ripped through you, making your eyes roll back as waves of pleasure consumed your body, sending shivers all over your skin. 

Loki let out a shaky groan at the feeling of your dripping pussy squeezing his cock and it didn’t take long for his body to stiffen. 

“Fuck!” he growled and pulled out, turning you around and forcing you down onto your knees. “Be a good girl and open.”

You opened your mouth willingly and he pushed his throbbing member between your lips. You looked up at him with wide eyes as you let him fuck your mouth. 

“Shit…” Loki grunted, his jaw slack and body twitching as he reached his climax. He moaned and tilted his head back with eyes closed as he came inside your mouth, pleasure consuming every part of his body and everything around him faded into a heavenly bliss.

“Fuck yeah, kitten. Choke on my cum,” he groaned throatily and looked down at you through heavy eyelids. 

His warm load shot directly against the back of your throat and your eyes fluttered closed, a row of emotions storming through you. Opening your eyes, you looked up and held his gaze as you swallowed his cum, your hands moving up to stroke the last drops out of his cock while sucking on the head. You released him with a smile on your lips. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he praised with a satisfied smile and you turned your head to the floor, embarrassed about suddenly blushing. 

Loki chuckled softly at your shyness and lifted you up in his arms, carrying you to his bed where he gently placed you under the covers. He removed the rest of his outfit and you watched with a bite on your lip as his clothes fell to the floor, your eyes trailing his lean and toned body. God, he was so beautiful…

Loki layed down beside you, wrapping his arms around your frame and pulling you close to his warm body. He smiled as he cupped your face and leaned down to catch your lips in a gentle kiss. His hand rested below your ear, thumb caressing your cheek as his breath mingled with yours. It spread a heat through you warmer than you’d ever felt before. Loki pulled back, looking deep into your eyes. 

“This has to be our little secret. Understand? No one can know that I’m alive and Odin is gone.” 

“Yes, Loki,” you nodded, smiling as you snuggled up against him, devoured in blissful happiness. “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Good.” Loki smiled, a warmth filling his chest at the sound of his name on your lips. The two of you stayed in each other’s arms in silence, relishing in the feeling of your bodies tangled up in a warm embrace until sleep found its way to both of your satisfied minds.


End file.
